


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第四章 群蛇之处

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第四章 群蛇之处

许多个世纪以后，当那一段过往已经成为了历史的汪洋中的一朵小小的浪花。对斯莱特林学院的创始人的争议依旧永存，很多人都给予他负面的评价，认为当时他和三巨头一起创办学校是别又用心。

庸人的评论着实不必太在意，不过就连和他最亲近的三位创始人，也不清楚他的过去究竟是如何，他从来主动提起，三位创始人也从来没问过，他就如凭空出现一般。  
不过，任何人都有过去，即使是萨拉查.斯莱特林也不意外。

在一切开始之前，萨拉查.斯莱特林曾经和他的族人－德鲁伊族一起过着四处躲藏的生活，不仅随时要提防有人追杀的危险，而且因为长期的躲藏，他的族人和主流社会已经严重脱节，有不少人只念曾经的荣光，不理世事。直到几年前，他们才好不容易隐居在一片森林中，在这种背景下，萨拉查的存在绝对是非常危险且奇怪的。  
萨拉查的的确是所有族人中最具有天赋的一位，这点是毋庸置疑，但是切不谈他的身份，就拿他性格本身来说，他孤僻，离群索居，经常出门很长时间都不回来，还做一些比较禁忌的魔法实验，有些甚至已经触碰到了德鲁伊族群的底线。这种情况下，德鲁伊族群对萨拉查也是越发微妙起来。  
这一天早上，萨拉查准备出门时，他的族长叫住了他并且和他说：“萨拉查，我知道你一直很有天赋你可能认为你这么往下走应该是对的，但是，萨拉查，你一定要记住属于德鲁伊最宝贵的东西是什么？不要弄丢了！”   
本就准备离开的萨拉查听完突然停了下来，像是心里有所感，说：“我们都清楚属于德鲁伊最宝贵的东西是什么？但是我们首先要保全自己，剩下的东西只能看梅林了！无需担心我，伊利斯，你应该也能听到那些声音吧，那我就无须赘述。变革的发生已不可改变，能否接受与改变则是取决于我们。” 说完，萨拉查便一言不发的离开了。

梅林，请你告诉我们，我们到底拿这个有天赋的孩子怎么办? 德鲁伊的命运到底又在那里？难道真的像这孩子所说的，只能通过鲜血来铸造？也许吧！但在我们把怪物屠杀殆尽，拖进深渊之时，我们是否也会变成怪物？德鲁伊的族长不由担心，连周围的环境也显的忧伤，天空渐暗，德鲁伊奏起古老的歌谣，对着橡树轻吟浅唱，吟吟细语，似乎预示着他们那不可避免的未来。  
萨拉查其实根本没有走远，他只是用了咒语使其他人无法看见他  
尽管萨拉查并不是一个念旧的人，也多次对德鲁伊族不合情理的制度有所意见，但不得不说在萨拉查内心深处，他对德鲁伊族是有所眷恋的，曾经属于大自然的守护者，如今也只能寻求大自然的庇佑，这未免也有些太过讽刺了。  
一曲歌毕，萨拉查已然走远，蛇是潜伏在黑暗中的生物，有些事，注定得不到也用不着他人理解。  
在洞穴之中，盘旋已久的老蛇似乎感应到了什么，从睡眠中苏醒，等待着猎物的到来。  
与此同时，远在千里之外的占星师塔，占星师终于能用天目看清那蛰伏已久的预言。

卡瑟琳娜，我到底该怎么办？  
梅林，你为何如此狠心，如此诅咒我们？  
不，我绝对不会允许这样的命运发生! 不管付出什么代价。  
占星师的魔法瞬间失控，整个高塔狂风大作，乌云遮蔽了高塔，也遮蔽了占星师那冷静的心。

“埃瑞德！你怎么了？”罗伊纳心里非常惊慌，他已经很久没看见过自己的父亲如此失态过。  
“罗伊纳啊！没事，只是做了个梦而已。“占星师看见自己女儿的来了，立刻恢复了往常的面孔。  
”是天目吗？” 罗伊纳看着父亲，尽管埃瑞德的外貌仍旧年轻，但这次预言对他的影响是显著的，仿佛一下子就老了十岁。  
“你提醒过我，预言只是漫天繁星中的一种运行方式，真正选择的是靠人们的内心。所以，你无需担心，无论你用天目看到了些什么，那并不代表就是真的。”罗伊纳觉得父亲实在是太过反常了，只能如此安慰。

”你说的对，罗伊纳，也许是我杞人忧天了。“ 埃瑞德恢复到以往的神态，便自顾自的忙自己的事去了，罗伊纳也便离开。  
占星师看到自己的女儿走后，立刻卸下了伪装，他依旧为那天目的所看到的事感到悲伤。

死亡的乌云已笼罩在大地，命运的齿轮已然开启。


End file.
